


Completely Clueless

by evandiazbuckley



Series: Completely Clueless [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Team, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Yall asked for a sequel so here is a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evandiazbuckley/pseuds/evandiazbuckley
Summary: Five times someone thought Buck and Eddie were completely clueless about their feelings.Prequel to Entirely Platonic, ie. the one time the whole team realised Buck and Eddie had been dating all along.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Completely Clueless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694185
Comments: 108
Kudos: 913





	1. Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my other fic Entirely Platonic, you can either read that first or wait till I've posted all of these. First up: Bobby.

The shift had started off slowly, a few minor car accidents with enough time at station for the team to catch a meal and even a nap. However, they were an hour from finishing when the call came in for a large and out of control house fire.

The 118 was first on scene and were met with the distraught pleas of a woman who had also just pulled up on scene, screaming for her kids who were apparently still inside the house.

"Buckley and Diaz I want you to head right in and do a sweep. The homeowner states there should be two kids, a boy and a girl. I want you in and out, the house isn't going to hold for long."

"On it, Cap," they replied in unison.

Bobby watched as Buck and Eddie slipped their masks on and refitted their helmets, Buck gave Eddie his usual up-to-no-good grin and Eddie shoved his shoulder good-naturedly before they both disappeared into the cloud of smoke pouring from the front door. He knew they were good, some of the best firefighters he's ever worked with, and they worked so in sync that he rarely even heard them speak as they seemed to instinctively know exactly what the other was thinking. Regardless, he felt the usual anxiety spike as they disappeared from his sight.

Despite years of running into fires and sending his team in, Bobby knew his heartrate wouldn't slow and the feeling of dread in his gut wouldn't dissipate until both Eddie and Buck had emerged safely from the fire.

Hen was busy preparing the ambulance for the arrival of the two kids and double checking with the bystanders that none had been injured while Chim was quietly talking to the children's mother, while also keeping a firm hand on her shoulder to prevent her running into the burning house. The 116 had arrived on scene and were rolling out hoses, ready to hit the fire with all they had once Buck and Eddie had cleared it.

Speaking of Buck and Eddie, it had been about a minute since they had run into the house and the smoke was beginning to darken.

"Diaz, Buckley. Report. You've got about a minute to get out of there."

Eddie's voice crackled out from the radio, "Roger, Cap. I've got one kid and am on my way out, Buck's right behind me with the other."

Moments later Eddie burst out of the front door, and quickly handed off the girl to her mother before ripping his mask off and stumbling over to where Bobby was standing.

Both Bobby and Eddie continued to watch the smoke pour from the front door, but there was still no sign of Buck. The smoke was getting thicker and was now almost pitch black in colour.

"I swear he was right behind me," Eddie huffed out as he hurriedly began to refit his oxygen mask and helmet.

Bobby felt an anxious dread settle in the pit of his stomach as he grabbed his radio, "Buckley report. You have about thirty seconds before the whole house comes down."

There was radio silence.

"Buck get the hell out of there right now."

Still nothing.

"Buck?"

Both he and Eddie looked between the radio and the house, as though their staring would make Buck appear or talk but neither happened and Eddie began to move quickly back towards the house.

Despite wanting nothing more than to run into that fire himself, the smoke was thickening and the whole structure groaned. He knew he couldn't let Eddie back in there, and he reached out his hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Not a chance, Diaz. That house is seconds from coming down, you can't go in there."

Unlike Buck, who would've argued and yelled before running in anyway, Eddie simply looked between Bobby and the house a few times, as though considering his options, before ripping his arm out of Bobby's grip and sprinting towards the entrance.

Three things happened at once. There was an almighty explosion and the house began to collapse. Buck's name tore from Eddie's throat in a heartbreaking scream. And finally, thankfully, Buck was thrown from the collapsing entry way of the house, his large frame taking most of the hard landing as he held tightly onto a boy who looked no older than five.

Eddie was the first to reach them, followed shortly by Hen and Bobby. Hen pulled the child from Buck's grip and disappeared back towards the ambulance while Buck took a few deep breaths. Eddie's hands moved quickly, pulling the mask and helmet from Buck's head before rapidly unclipping his turnout jacket.

Finally, Buck was out of his gear, sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath while Eddie's hands roamed his face, neck and chest, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine Eds, I swear. My shoulder took the brunt of the impact but I'm alright."

Eddie continued to search Buck for injuries as though he didn't take his word for it (and honestly, Bobby agreed. That boy had a knack for hiding injuries).

Bobby's eyes roamed Buck, and he did admit that he looked fine and the anxiety gnawing at his chest began to ease. A small part of him was still concerned as to why Buck took so long in there, "What happened in there, kid? Eddie said you were right behind him and then you were radio silent."

Buck shrugged, "The kid didn't want to leave his spot under the bed, it took a little coaxing. I swear I wasn't trying to do anything heroic or make you worry. I think something's up with my radio though, all I tried twice to get through to you."

Bobby knew these new radios were less than ideal, and other stations had already reported faults. Combined with the earnest look in his eyes, he knew Buck was telling the truth.

"Alright then, you did good in there Buck, and we can check out that radio when we get back to station. Don't go too hard on him, Eddie," Bobby said with a chuckle, watching as Eddie continued to look over Buck, muttering under his breath in a mix of concerned sounding English and Spanish.

Bobby stood a few paces back from Buck and Eddie while he double checked the rest of the team were going alright. Hen and Chimney had sent the kids off in another ambulance and were finishing up putting away their equipment while the 116 were nearly finished putting out the last of the flames.

Bobby turned back to where Buck and Eddie were now standing, ready to tell them to get to the truck, but he paused when he saw how they were positioned.

Their foreheads were pressed together and Buck had both his hands gently on Eddie's face while Eddie was gripping Buck's wrists tightly. Eddie's hands were shaking and he was looking at Buck as though he couldn't believe he was there. From where he was standing Bobby could hear Buck repeating, "I'm fine Eddie. I made it out. I'm alive."

Eddie pulled Buck towards him in a fierce hug and buried his face in Buck's shoulder, and the whole scene felt a little too intimate, Bobby felt like he should look away. Not for the first time, Bobby shook his head at just how oblivious Buck and Eddie were. There was obviously something more than friendship between those two, but they were both too stubborn to see. As much as he wanted to give Buck a nudge in the right direction he knew they needed to work it out themselves. He didn’t t want to accidentally spook them.

The hug was broken by Buck who pulled back before swinging an arm around Eddie's shoulders and exclaiming, "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm starving and I know for a fact it's pizza night in the Diaz household."

The ride back to station was short, and filled with friendly banter between Chimney and Buck. Bobby snuck a glance in the rearview mirror and saw that Eddie, who had been awfully quiet, was holding Buck's hand in a white-knuckled grip. Buck seemed for all the world to not even notice Eddie was holding his hand, but would occasionally bump his knee or shoulder gently against Eddie's, as though still repeating the mantra from earlier of 'Hey, I'm still here. I'm alive.'

Hen made eye contact with him in the mirror and nodded towards the boys before rolling her eyes in shared exasperation, Bobby just grinned before turning his eyes back to the road in front of him.

Buck and Eddie had time to work it out. Bobby was sure they would eventually, and if it took too long maybe he would take Hen up on her idea of locking them in a storage room until they worked it out.


	2. Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen and the boys go to the park. Hen learns some things.

It had been an unusually rainy week in LA and Hen felt as though she had been trapped inside all week. The moment the sun came out she had packed together a picnic and dragged Denny away from his playstation for a trip to the park. She had shot a last minute text to Eddie to see if he and Christopher wanted to join but hadn't expected much of it.

She snagged a table in the shade of a tree and was watching Denny kicking a soccer ball out on the open field when she heard her name being yelled from a familiar but unexpected voice.

"Hen!"

Hen turned to see Buck waving enthusiastically at her, Chris high up on his shoulders and Eddie trailing behind them carrying Chris' crutches.

Chris spots Denny and tugs gently on Bucks hair before pointing in the direction of the soccer field, Buck says something to Eddie which has him chuckling and handing over the crutches before heading in her direction. Buck jogs towards Denny, who had just noticed the approaching duo, and Hen could hear Christopher's infectious giggles from her place on the bench and she felt herself smiling at their antics.

"Morning Hen! I was relieved to get your text, the boys were going a little stir crazy inside." Eddie said with grin, as he approached. Hen started for a moment, realising that Buck must've once again spent the night crashed on Eddie's couch, but decided to let any teasing comment slide.

"Those two are a handful on a good day," Hen said, with a grin, "let alone when they'e trapped inside."

Eddie chuckled in agreement as he took a seat next to her. Their conversation switched between the usual topics; work, family, upcoming plans and even the weather. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence, happy to watch Buck and the boys running around in the sunshine.

Hen was about to make a comment about the never-ending energy of Evan Buckley, when she looked over at Eddie and caught the look on his face. Eddie wan't just looking at Buck and Chris with his usual fond but exasperated expression, he had a soft smile and some serious heart-eyes. 

And that's when Hen realised, Buck's ginormous man-crush on Eddie wasn't unrequited. Eddie was looking at Buck as though he hung the moon. Eddie was _pining_. And oh, Hen had about a hundred and one comments she would love to make right now but she knew neither Eddie or Buck was ready to hear them; hell, she wasn't even sure if either of them knew they were into men. This was something they had to work out on their own. She knew Buck was pretty clueless, but the look on Eddie's face was loud and unavoidable. Eddie Diaz was in love with Evan Buckley.

Hen tucked the thought away for another day, and turned her attention back to where Buck was standing between a makeshift goal while Denny and Chris took turns attempting to shoot goals. Buck was making ridiculously over the top saves that involved diving and even the occasional somersault. The three of them were laughing loudly and Hen felt herself once again grinning as well.

The game continued, and Buck had gently kicked the ball back towards the boys, but Chris, in his haste to get to the ball, had tripped forward, falling harshly onto his hands and knees.

Hen felt herself wince at the sight, waiting for the incoming tears she'd expect from most eight year-olds. She turned to Eddie, having expected him to have rushed over to where Chris was (especially after hearing Carla's retelling of Eddie's reaction of the skateboard incident). But instead Eddie had only sat a little straighter in his seat, eyes still fixed on the trio.

In what Hen could only describe as a parental reaction, Buck had swooped down and picked Chris up off the ground, standing him on two feet and dusting off his hands and knees while talking gently to him. Chris' lip wobbled, but Buck said something that had him nodding and smiling. They had now been joined by a concerned looking Denny, but Buck made another comment and they all burst into laughter.

Soon enough, their game had continued as though nothing had happened. Hen was shocked. She knew Buck had a knack for interacting with kids, and she knew he and Chris had a special bond, but nothing had prepared her for what she had seen. Buck had acted instinctively like a father, and hadn't even looked over at Eddie for help at any point.

And speaking of Eddie, he had completely trusted Buck to deal with the situation, and he was already back to looking at Buck with that unbearably fond look. This time Hen knew she had to say something, she wanted to know just how far gone Eddie was.

"He's so good with Chris."

"Hmm?" Eddie looked towards her, as though he had forgotten she was even there.

"Buck. He's so good with Chris."

"Oh. Yeah, he is," Eddie was smiling openly now, "you should've heard him at Christopher's parent-teacher interview last night, he had a hundred different questions about curriculum, homework goals, and support programs. If I didn't know better I would say he was trying to out-parent me."

Hen was sure her brain was short-circuiting now, she feels like she has learnt more about Buck and Eddie this afternoon than in the past year combined. She had about a hundred questions but stuck to the most obvious, "Buck went to parent teacher interviews?"

"Oh yeah," Eddie looked amused now, "apparently all Chris talks about at school is 'his Buck' and the teachers were dying to meet him. How that man manages to charm every person he meets, I'll never know."

"He certainly managed to charm you." Hen added with a smirk.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Who could blame me, look at him." he said, gesturing towards Buck who now had Chris tucked under one arm and Denny other the other and was running at full speed around the playground. His face was lit with a wider grin than Hen had seen on his face in a long time, and she couldn't deny he looked good. Fatherhood suited Evan Buckley and apparently Eddie knew it.

Now if only one of them would take the plunge and admit their feelings, but Hen knew better than to interfere, and simply took a sip of her water.

The rest of the morning continued in a similar fashion, Buck and the boys played while Eddie pined and Hen contemplated what she had learnt. Buck had a boundless amount of energy that nearly outmatched Chris and Denny's and it was mid afternoon by the time the five of them were ready to head home.

They said their goodbyes, and Hen watched as Eddie picked up an exhausted Chris and began to head towards the car. Buck fell into step next to them and placed one hand on Eddie's lower back as the other opened the car door for them, allowing Eddie to slide Chris into the backseat without jostling him too much.

Those boys might be a little clueless and largely in denial but Hen couldn't deny they were happy, and they could work out the rest another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I can't believe how many of you have subscribed! The next chapter unfortunately won't be quite this quick as I've yet to actually write it.


	3. Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie receives some interesting texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n’ sweet this time.

Maddie hadn't kept in contact with any of her extended family when she married Doug. By the time she settled down in LA she had been too busy staying safe and reconnecting with Buck to consider trying to get into contact with any of her cousins.

So a few months back, when Buck casually mentioned that their cousin Sarah was living just outside of LA with her boyfriend, Maddie jumped on the chance to meet up. A few coffee dates later and Maddie and Sarah were now frequently catching up. It felt nice to have someone outside of work and the 118 to be in contact with, and Sarah had no hard feelings for the few years of radio silence.

So it came as no surprise when Maddie came home from work one afternoon, and in among the bills sat a wedding invitation for her and a plus one to Sarah’s wedding. Maddie had instantly called Chimney inviting him along, a few hours later she got a text from Buck.

**Buck (7:18pm):** you get an invite to sarah’s?? 

**Maddie (7:19pm):** Yep! I’ve invited Chim as my plus one. You bringing a special someone? 

**Buck (7:19pm):** cuuuute  
**Buck (7:19pm):** and we might have to do some schedule arranging but i should have a plus one

Buck’s answer was vague at best, but Maddie knew better than to pry him for answers, she’d just have to wait till Buck came forth himself with information. 

Between Abby, Taylor and Ali, as well as the bombing and the tsunami, Buck’s trust levels were at an all time low. She wanted nothing more than for him to find someone who he could completely trust, but knew it would take time (and if she occasionally drops hints about how available Josh is that’s entirely coincidental). 

She hoped he could at least find someone nice to bring to the wedding, she knew Buck 1.0’s reputation at past weddings (particularly when it came to bridesmaids).

The next few weeks passed in a blur, and Maddie almost forgot about Buck’s mystery plus one. It was now a few days before the wedding and Maddie was both nervous and excited. She was keen to see Sarah again, and to spend the night on the dance-floor with both Chimney and Buck, but she was a little concerned about prying questions about Doug from well-meaning but tactless relatives. She was at least relieved her parents wouldn't be there. 

Before she could fall down that particular rabbit-hole of thoughts, she was brought out of her musings by a ping from her phone.

**Buck (2:47pm):** how are you getting to sarahs wedding??

**Maddie (2:48pm):** Chim has offered to drive! Want a lift?

**Buck (2:48pm):** yes please!!!! im ready for a beer and a boogie [dancing girl emoji]  
**Buck (2:48pm):** and for my fave cousin to marry the love of her life ig

**Maddie (2:50pm):** [eye-roll emoji] We will pick you up at 3, be ready!

**Buck (2:52pm):** oh ye of little faith...we will be ready

**Maddie (2:53pm):** we?

**Buck (2:53pm):** yeah! eds managed to find someone to look after chris for the night - he says he is keen to meet the rest of the buckleys   
**Buck (2:53pm):** something about wanting to confirm a theory about all of us being completely insane. rude.  
**Buck (2:53pm):** i failed to mention this wedding is moms side of the family

_Well_. That was certainly interesting. Maddie knows Buck is a little clueless when it comes to general life etiquette, but people don't tend to bring their best friend as a plus one to a family wedding. Maybe his original date fell through. She knows Buck hasn't been going out much recently, and maybe he couldn't find anyone last minute to come with him, but he could've come alone.

And then there was the idea that Eddie had not only agreed but rearranged his schedule and found someone to look after Christopher for the night. Was Eddie really as clueless as Buck? Or was he just being nice.

She had teased Buck about his boy-crush on Eddie but never considered that maybe it was reciprocated. She’d never quite understand the nature of their friendship. 

Before she could reply, her phone pinged again. 

**Buck (3:02pm):** also which ones should we wear??? i think the blue and grey but eddie is team matching black  
**Buck (3:02pm):** [image attached of four suit jackets: two black, one grey, one navy blue]

**Maddie (3:05pm):** Definitely the blue/grey.  
**Maddie (3:05pm):** And yay for Eddie coming!! You’ll have to keep him away from Aunt Lucinda after she’s had a few wines...you know how handsy she gets. 

**Buck (3:07pm):** oh no this is a mistake   
**Buck (3:07pm):** might just have to make him wear his ugliest suit  
**Buck (3:08pm):** but also which ties look best together????   
**Buck (3:08pm):** [image attached of a coat hanger with a variety of ties and bowties]

Maddie was grateful this conversation was happening via text, because she couldn’t keep her face straight thinking about Buck and Eddie being both clueless enough to be attending a wedding together while also coordinating their outfits. She quickly took a screenshot of their conversation and sent it thought to Chimney.

**Maddie (3:06pm):** [screentshot]  
**Maddie (3:06pm):** So apparently Eddie is coming as Buck’s plus one. [eye-roll emoji] Are you ready for a night of pining and heart eyes?

**Chim (3:07pm):** holyyyy shit theyre so clueless  
**Chim (3:07pm):** $10 says someone mistakes them for husbands

**Maddie (3:08pm):** Hah. You know I don’t take fool’s bets.   
**Maddie (3:08pm):** But $10 says Eddie doesn’t correct them and just says thanks.

**Chim (3:09pm):** ooh deal [money bag emoji]

And if Maddie goes home $30 richer that night after watching Buck and Eddie be mistaken for a couple, then she can’t complain. Who’s to say she can’t benefit from her own brothers cluelessness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next one will be Chimney and it’s going to be a little longer. With a dash of heart-eyes Eddie.


	4. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney witnesses a cute Diaz-Buckley family moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named "and they were roommates" on my computer.

Chimney stood in Eddie's kitchen, sipping on his beer and enjoying a moments silence. He loved his family, but the 118 were definitely loud and rambunctious - particularly as Buck organised a strange family-friendly drinking game that involved three teams, running laps of the living room, drinking with no hands and a lot of lemonade. Everyone was either involved or cheering from the sidelines, and Chimney even thought he saw Athena subtly knock Albert's cup out of the way while winking at Harry.

The kitchen was the only safe-haven from the chaos, and he took a moment to simply listen to the infectious laughter and yelling from the other room, a reminder that he had a family who meant more to him that he could have ever imagined. He was just about to throw himself back into the chaos when Eddie came stumbling into the kitchen with about twenty boxes of delicious smelling pizza.

He grabbed a few boxes from the top of the stack and placed them on the table before Eddie could trip and drop them all.

"Ah, thanks Chim," Eddie said, as he placed the rest of them down, "I'd forgotten how much this lot eat."

"Especially after that game of Buck’s. This is the third round I think, I honestly don’t know how anyone is still going.”

“Bucks energy is infectious - I even saw Bobby jump up onto the couch when he yelled that the floor was lava.”

Chim began to open the pizza boxes and sort them by flavor, he spread the boxes around the table as Eddie pulled some paper plates from a cupboard and placed them next to the pizza.

“Should we let them know pizza is here?” Eddie asked as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. Suddenly there was an increase in cheering from the living room.

“I think we better let them finish this round, it sounds intense.” Chim said as he moved to the doorway so he could watch the chaos unfolding. 

Buck was currently carrying both Denny and Chris on his back and running laps of the table, meanwhile May and Maddie were furiously racing to see who could finish their drink first while Harry and Albert were banging their hands on the coffee table. To the side, everyone else was cheering loudly. Chimney honestly had no idea what was going on. This entire game made no sense but seemed to have both the adults and kids thoroughly entertained.

Chimney laughed, “I’m sure hope Buck’s cleaning up this mess. He definitely started it.”

From where he was standing, also leaning in the doorway, Eddie seemed to only half hear what Chim said, and only hummed before he suddenly said, "I'm going to ask him to move in."

That was definitely not where he thought this conversation was going. 

"Who? Buck?" He had to ask.

Eddie gave Chim a weird look, "Yeah, Buck. His lease is up at the end of the month and he gets a little lonely in his loft, plus he spends most of the time here anyway."

It did make sense to Chim, he knew Buck was paying a ridiculous amount for his loft apartment, but based on how often they carpool to work he's pretty sure Buck has spent more nights at Eddie's than in his own bed this month. Eddie and Buck were thick as thieves and definitely co-parenting Chris, but living together was going to create a whole new host of problems. It was either going to be the push they finally needed to get together, or the close proximity might ruin their friendship forever. He hoped it would be the former, but he also knew how clueless the two of them could be when it came to feelings.

Not to mention Buck was a chaotic force to be reckoned with and Eddie was about as calm and low-key as someone could be. It was one thing to be around all the time, and another to actually live with someone as energetic as Buck.

“Speaking as someone who’s actually had Buck living in their place, the endless energy and 6am workouts get really old, really quick.”

Eddie snorted, “I have an eight year year old, Chimney. I know all about endless energy. Besides, Buck and I work out together most mornings already, Chris likes to do his PT exercises at the same time.” 

Once again Chimney felt like he was learning more about Eddie than he ever had, but he also wasn’t sure the man realised what he was getting into,“I just don’t understand how one man can have so much energy all the time. I feel tired just watching him.”

The game had ended, Buck's team apparently the champions, and Buck had dropped a laughing Denny unceremoniously onto Hen’s lap, but was carrying Chris on a victory lap around the room. 

He looked at Eddie who had been watching the two with a fond look on his face, but had tuned to roll his eyes at Chim, “Again, Chim, I have an eight year old. The perks of having Buck living here is I can send them both off to the park to burn of residual energy while I get to nap.”

Buck had apparently noticed them staring, and his face somehow broke into a wider grin as he approached them in the doorway, making a beeline for Eddie. It was as though Chimney wasn't even there, Buck jogged up to Eddie, Chris still giggling away on his back and their shoulders collided.

"Pizza is here if you're all done with your game." Eddie said as he ruffled both Chris and Buck's hair with a soft smile.

Buck and Chris cheered as they made their way into the kitchen. Chim followed closely behind, and the rest of their family not far behind. Chim kept watching the trio as Buck set Chris down in a chair and pulled some pizza onto a plate for him. Next to him, Eddie had two plates of pizza, and he picked the mushrooms off one of the slices and piled them onto the other plate before sliding the mushroom-free pizza towards Buck.

Buck looked down at the pizza before grinning up at Eddie, "Aw, you're too good to me."

Eddie grinned back, "It's just me bribing you into staying the night and cleaning up the mess you made in the living room."

"Yeah Bucky!" Chris cheered through a mouthful of pizza, "Stay for a sleepover again!"

"I'm always down for a sleepover with my Diaz boys." Buck said, nudging Christopher's shoulder.

Chimney suddenly felt like he was intruding on a private moment as Eddie's face suddenly became both hesitant and extremely soft. But he couldn't look away. He subtly reached for the pizza himself, watching the trio from the corner of his eyes.

"You could move in. Make every night a sleepover."

Chris grinned, and looked at a speechless Buck expectantly. Buck seemed to be frozen, and a faint blush coloured his cheeks. For a moment Chimney thought that maybe there was more to Buck and Eddie than just clueless best friends, but he shook that idea off quickly when Eddie continued, "I mean, your lease is nearly up, and you're here more often than not anyway. Plus, I know Chris would appreciate your cooking."

The joke seemed to break Buck out of his funk, and he laughed before adding exactly what Chim was thinking, "I'm sure Chris isn't the only one who would appreciate my cooking."

The moment became unbearably soft as Buck ran a gentle hand through Chris' hair, and Chim actually did look away this time, only to make eye contact with Maddie who was approaching him with a confused look on her face.

He just managed to hear Buck's soft, "I think I'd like that" and Chris' excited cheer before Maddie was standing right in front of him.

"You've been staring at the wrong Buckley since I walked in the room," Maddie said with a grin, "something to tell me?"

"Course not, you're my favourite Buckley. But I think Buck might have something to share."

"Oh?" Maddie asked, as she looked over to where Buck, Chris and Eddie were absorbed in their own little world, "Did my brother finally get his act together and ask Eddie out?"

Chim laughed outrightly at that, "No, I thought maybe he had for a moment but they're as clueless as ever. But apparently Buck is going to be Eddie's new roommate."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was."

Maddie shook her head in disbelief as she plucked a slice of pizza from Chim's plate, "They're hopeless. Come on, let's go tell Hen, she might want to bump up her date on the betting pool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it really hard to write Chimney's POV for whatever reason. I don't love this chapter but wanted to get it uploaded. But Eddie being soft for Buck and Chris is clearly my jam. Lastly we have the whole firefam :)


	5. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team witness an intimate moment between Buck and Eddie. They’re still clueless.

"Oh that is just too cute." Hen whispered to Chim, who quickly opened Snapchat. 

"I'm sending a photo to Maddie right now. But then I'm gonna push them off."

It was late afternoon and Hen and Chimney had just arrived back from a medical call to find Buck and Eddie asleep on the couch upstairs. Eddie was lying on the edge of the couch, head propped up on the armrest and turned to the side as though he was watching the tv, with his legs spread along the length of the couch. Meanwhile, Buck was on his side, wedged between the Eddie and the backrest with his arms around Eddie's waist and head on his chest. Eddie had one arm around Buck's shoulder and the other hanging loosely off the side of the couch. Their boots were kicked off on the floor and their legs were tangled together.

It looks as though they had fallen asleep watching TV, empty coffee cups on the table and HGTV playing quietly in the background. Both of them looked more peaceful than they had in days, the space between Eddie's eyebrows had smoothed over and the tension from Buck's shoulders had dissipated.

Today's shift had been slow, but yesterday there had been a large-scale bus accident that involved hours of climbing through the wreckage bringing victims out and Eddie and Buck had done most of the (literal) heavy lifting. It hadn't helped that a few passengers had been trapped under the bus. No one had said it but they were all keenly reminded of the night of the truck bombing.

Both Buck and Eddie had been flagging all shift and Hen and Chim weren't surprised they'd fallen asleep during the lull of the afternoon. Their nap, however, didn't look intentional, as they both usually preferred the privacy and quiet of the bunkroom. They also couldn't be comfortable for long as neither man was particularly small and it was likely only Buck's iron-grip that was preventing Eddie falling off.

Just as Hen and Chimney were debating the benefits of leaving their friends to get some well earned rest (Hen) versus shoving them to the floor in revenge for Buck eating the last of the bacon this morning (Chim), Bobby appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I thought I heard you two bickering from my office," Bobby said with a grin, "what is it this time?"

Hen gestured over her shoulder towards the couch, "Chim want's to wake them as revenge on Buck for eating the last of the bacon this morning."

"I know Eddie is an innocent party here," Chimney began, "but Buck committed the most heinous crime and I gotta say I think I deserve some revenge."

Bobby shook his head, "Maybe save the revenge for another day, I don't think either of them slept well after yesterday - I know I didn't."

The mood took a serious shift, and Chim conceded as the three of them sat at the table. Memories of the truck bombing were at the forefront of all their minds. They were quiet for a few moments as Bobby poured them all a fresh cup of coffee.

Hen took another look at the two men on the couch and shook her head, "How do they somehow manage to look cuter and more like a couple than any of us who are in actual relationships?"

Chim laughed, and Bobby pulled a fake-offended expression, "I'll have you know that Athena and I are _very_ cute."

"I suppose you two do have date-night down to an art, but you've got to admit that those two are probably the most affectionate _bros_ I've ever seen. If I didn't know how hopeless they both were at keeping secrets, I'd think they were secretly dating."

"I thought for sure moving in together would either make or break their relationship,” Chim added, “but literally nothing has changed except that I’m pretty sure Buck is accidentally wearing Eddie’s pants, because they’re very tight today.”

Hen covered her mouth to try and stifle her surprised laughter, while Bobby just shook his head in amusement. Their quiet conversation soon changed topic and eventually the two men sleeping on the couch were all but forgotten. 

Hen and Bobby were passionately discussing the merits of a instapot versus a crockpot when suddenly the conversation halted and all eyes were draw back over to the couch.

Buck had let out a cry, muffled by Eddie’s shoulder, and from where they were seated at the table the three could see Buck’s face scrunched in pain. He was pale, with a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and he was gripping Eddie’s shirt like a lifeline.

Buck continued to mumble, his words difficult to make out but clearly sounds of pain, while he twisted where he lay. The three looked back at each other, all familiar with the signs of a night terror, of a flashback.

But just as Bobby rose from his seat, Eddie suddenly jerked awake, and seemed to instantly recognise what was going on. Aside from a brief glance in the direction of the three at the table, his attention was solely fixed on Buck. He sat up, and had one hand gripping Buck’s tightly, and the other gently resting on his cheek as he started a continual stream of verbal reassurances.

“Buck, you’re okay. You’re at the station, you’re safe. I’m right here. You need to wake up.”

Buck’s cries had stoped but he still had a pained expression on his face, and appeared to be wrestling with the edge of consciousness as Eddie’s words broke through his nightmarish haze.

“Buck. Evan. Open your eyes for me. You’re okay, you’re safe.”

It seemed to take an eternity, but soon Buck’s eyes flew open and seemed to dart around the room, unable to focus on anything in particular. Taking no notice of the audience behind him, Buck’s eyes eventually locked onto Eddie’s own, and the relief appeared instantaneous.

Buck was sitting up now, breaths beginning to slow as he gripped the back of Eddie’s shirt and pressed their foreheads together.

The three at the table turned away slightly to give the two the illusion of privacy as Eddie’s reassuring words became a quiet murmur, for only Buck’s ears to hear.

Hen made questioning eye contact with Chim and nodded towards the stairs, but neither of them moved from the table, not wanting to draw attention to their presence.

Suddenly, the quiet was broken by a surprised chuckle from Buck, followed by an exasperated (but relieved) huff from Eddie. Buck wiped the dampness from under his eyes, and squeezed Eddie’s hand, before ducking down the stairs and into the locker room.

Silence filled the loft, until Eddie stood from his place on the couch, stretched, and picked up the forgotten coffee cups from the table. He discarded them in sink, before shooting Bobby a reassuring smile and taking a seat at the table.

“The bus crash brought back some not-so-pleasant memories for Buck,” Eddie explained, “combined with the physical toll of yesterday, neither of us slept well. He woke up like that three times last night.”

Chim exhaled the breath he was holding, “That’s rough. Anything we can do to help?” He glanced at Hen, who was clearly thinking the same thing - how did Eddie know Buck woke three times last night?

Eddie smiled, “He’ll be alright, he doesn’t mind you guys knowing, but it’s probably best not to bring it up. He’s got an appointment with Frank tomorrow, and he, Chris and I are going camping for the weekend. Getting away will do us all some good.”

They all nodded and hummed in agreement, but unbeknownst to Eddie, Chim had kicked Hen under the table, and both were attempting to stifle their incredulous laughter. Clueless. Those boys are clueless.

“Anyway,” Eddie continued, oblivious to the silent conversation happening next to him, “he’s getting his residual restlessness out in the gym, I better make sure he doesn’t overdo it.”

Eddie slipped from his chair and followed Buck’s path down the stairs and into the gym and silence returned to the loft.

“Don’t.” Bobby said sternly, once Eddie was out of earshot.

“Come on, Bobby!” Chim said with a grin, “They’re going camping together, and are helping each other through nightmares.”

“And are still in denial about their feelings!” Hen added.

“We’re not locking anyone in a storage room, and we’re letting those two work it out on their own.” Bobby said, as he began to pull ingredients from the cupboard, “Even if they could hurry up and get together before the end of the month, I’ve got $50 riding on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyya! This is it for this fic! But make sure to go read the prequel of the team finding out!


End file.
